1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and corresponding apparatus for assigning channel numbers to multiple media sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Televisions reproduce and display data received broadcast providers and also reproduce and display data received from a Blu-ray disk (BD) player, a DVD player, set top box, etc. Thus, users can watch their favorite television program while it is being currently broadcast or can watch their favorite program at a later data if the program has been previously recorded. The BD player and DVD player also allow users to play music recorded on a disc such as a CD.
In addition, each of the different components associated with the television such as the BD player has its own remote controller for controlling operations related to its own functions. When a surround sound system is additionally included with the television, there can be as many as three or four separate remote controllers that have to be individually operated. The operation of the multiple components associated with the television is often cumbersome and difficult, especially for older people.